


Милая маленькая обманщица (Pretty Little Liar)

by FemNapSolo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Lies, Rough Sex, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Моран ненавидит Норму Уилкинс. Она не существует на самом деле. Моран ненавидит Джейн Мориарти, ту самую, кто притворялась «мистером Мориарти» ебучие полтора года. Моран ненавидит себя. За то, что повелась на ее бредни, за то, что начала трахаться с ней, за то, что привязалась. За то, что допустила на крыше Бартса.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty





	1. Первое рандеву

**Author's Note:**

> Mom: The food isn't hot! Just eat it!  
> Food: hot as fanfiction «Pretty Little Liar»  
> Если кто не понял мем, то скажу: очень много секса! Неприлично много!  
> Историю мы видим с точки зрения полковницы Моран, но рассказ ведется от третьего лица.  
> Полный Fem!lock, даже персонаж Ирен Адлер сменил пол.   
> Возможен небольшой OOC, но не забывайте, что Мориарти еще тот непризнанный актер без «Оскара».  
> Таймлайн: до событий «Большой Игры», во время и после. 
> 
> NEW! Коллаж: https://sun9-28.userapi.com/c858124/v858124535/10156d/AzCRcF4lI7Q.jpg

Темный вечер ноября выглядел как поджидающий за углом убийца. Мерзкие хлюпающие лужи были сродни звуку шагов по теплой густой крови, а мокрый противный снег напоминал частицы пороха на поле боя. Всё-таки можно оставить войну, но война не оставит тебя. Себастьяна Моран, бывшая полковница и боец Афганистана, брезгливо одернула воротник пальто и двинулась в проулок по направлению дома с пакетами еды. В последнее время Джин ела ей мозги чайной ложечкой по поводу правильного питания, и теперь, как покладистый раб, Моран тащила в квартиру зелень в виде шпината и брюссельской капусты. Хотя ей хотелось бы сейчас хорошего стейка с кровью. Кстати, об этом. Кто-то сзади намеревался получить как следует в нос и пойти восвояси со сломанным хребтом.  
Неизвестный шагал в унисон вместе с Моран, и, в отличие от трёх предыдущих подосланных бугаев, гремящих своим набором для пыток и убийств, этот субъект осторожно скользил по лужам и грузно не ступал. Это определенно был подросток или…женщина. Смазанные мокрым снегом смоки, растянутая толстовка, с капюшоном надвинутым на лоб, и искусанные губы. Но взгляд задерживается на темно-карих оленьих глазах, что восхищенно-испуганно буравят лицо Моран. Себастьяна за шею придерживает неизвестную, пригвождая к стене и начхав на упавшие бумажные пакеты, которые размякли в луже.  
«Я не знаю, что тебе от меня нужно, но катись домой,» — рычит Себастьяна.  
Моран ожидала чего угодно, от жуткого испуга до побега, но не того, что незнакомка рассмеется.  
— Посмотри, на кого ты стала похожа: идеальная машина для убийства прогибается под ебанутую вегетарианку-клерка, которая только и умеет что бумажки разбирать и ноги раздвигать. Господи, она же и в постели бревно! Что ты в ней нашла?  
Незнакомка яростно хохочет, чем выводит из себя вновь Моран, и получает второй удар об стену и вдобавок финку у шеи.  
— Что ты знаешь о Джин и обо мне?  
Брюнетка осклабилась:  
— О, многое. Мистер Мориарти мне показал очень интересные кадры. Джин там совсем неинтересная, не то, что ты.  
Себастьяна умерила свой пыл, проанализировав ситуацию, и теперь был ее черед усмехаться:  
— Что, хочешь, чтобы я теперь прогибалась под неизвестным мистером Мориарти?  
Незнакомка посерьёзнела:  
— Рада, что та полоумная окончательно не сожрала твой мозг, и ты хоть капельку соображаешь. Ну, хотя бы на стороне Мориарти не скучно. Тебе нужна война, ты ее получишь. А также сочный стейк. С кровью, как ты любишь. И виски на два пальца хоть каждый день. И кучу денег, дорогуша. Обещаю будет весело.  
Незнакомка протянула ей визитку, и только сейчас Моран заметила ее хрупкие тонкие руки. Это больше девчонка, чем женщина. Себастьяна невольно ослабила хватку, и брюнетка воспользовалась этим моментом, выскользнув. И, убегая, она прокричала вслед:«И брось эту суку!»


	2. Моран и Норма

— Куда ты опять прешься посреди ночи? — истерит Джин, разбивая скудный сервиз вдребезги.  
— Опять работа, прости, — буднично отзывается Моран, со скоростью пожарного одеваясь и забирая свой футляр для саксофона. Если бы ее благоверная заглянула в этот футляр, то вскрикнула бы от ужаса, обнаружив винтовку вместо инструмента.  
— Это несерьезное занятие! Ты прешься на ночные заказы как какая-то шлюха! И не возвращаешься неделями! — верещит Джин, бросаясь тряпками в Моран.  
Не будь бы у Себастьяны такого запаса терпения, она бы придушила эту суку. Норма (та незнакомка с переулка) была чертовски права о ней.  
Но вместо гнева Себастьяна говорит:  
— За эти деньги, дорогая, ты покупаешь себе неебически дорогой шмот и тонны косметики. Но пока я не увидела, что ты стала хоть на толику красивее.  
Стоило говорить, что это стало последней каплей для Джин. Рев истерики и поток слез выплеснулся как реки крови из кубриковского «Сияния» и были заглушены хлопком двери. За вещами Моран зайдет позже.  
Особняк Мориарти всегда выглядит словно дом доктора Калигари. Зловеще и заманчиво. Тут нет паутины и жутких монстров, наоборот, классический особняк с колоннами цвета слоновой кости, только паук сидит за дубовой дверью, а монстры — это его наемники. И Моран непреодолимо тянет сюда, потому что она одна из этих монстров и это — ее дом. По крайней мере, так хочется его называть.  
Швейцар Гарри заботливо открывает дверь, приветствуя. И Моран спокойно вздыхает после ссоры с Джин. Так легче все послать нахуй, в том числе ее. Да и зачем о ней вообще думать, если есть Норма, которая заменила ее место в мыслях. Это не любовь, любви вообще не бывает, чисто влечение. Просто в какой-то момент глуповатые зелёные глаза в воображении сменились на хитроватые карие, чопорный истинно английский акцент сменился на ирландский. Сменились также формы, которые лапала в своих фантазиях полковница, и одежда. Сегодня Норма как обычно воплощение деловой сексуальности: белая блузка и черная кожаная юбка в обтяжку. Она тихо разговаривала о чем-то с воякой Пейджетом возле дубовой двери, ведущей в обитель мистера Мориарти. Но, завидев полковницу, она прекратила разговор, обворожительно улыбаясь Моран. От коротышки в толстовке в той подворотне не было ни следа.  
— Привет, дорогуша, — мурлыкнула Норма, обнимая Себастьяну и как бы случайно проводя по рукам полковницы. Моран пробрала дрожь по всему телу. — Сегодня без поцелуев, у меня помада, а у тебя сегодня аудиенция у босса.  
— Можешь прийти сегодня ко мне ночью без помады, повеселимся, — парировала Себастьяна. Их флиртующий тон начался уже с первой встречи в особняке. Впрочем, полковница считала событие в подворотне тоже весьма интимным. Норма очень тактильна, и любая их встреча сопровождалась хотя бы одним, но обязательным касанием. Моран из тех людей, что за прикосновение могла руку вырвать, но ее касания в купе с интимным шепотом вызвали желания другого характера. А с недавних пор Норма при встрече еще и целовала в щеку, оправдываясь тем, что это ирландское приветствие. Себастьяна не верила, но и не сопротивлялась. Как итог: секретарша босса вскружила ей голову. И поэтому, пока она не зашла за дубовую дверь в пустой кабинет с телефоном на столе, все мысли кружились только вокруг Нормы.  
Как только дверь закрылась, трель телефонного звонка поспешила разорвать тишину кабинета. Полковница быстро взяла трубку. На том конце провода заговорил хриплый мужской голос, который четко выговаривал каждое слово:«10 утра, Вента, Электрическое авеню, 11 этаж 5 окно, Рэндольф Лэйн. Детали — запусти руку под столешницу.» Как всегда без приветствия и прощания и строго по делу. Как и любит Моран. Запустив руку под стол, Себастьяна нащупала папку с досье. Посмотрит сегодня на досуге. А сейчас надо выходить отсюда. Однако Себастьяна не удержалась, решив обойти кабинет. Ничего примечательного, чтобы могло сказать о владельце этого кабинета, исключая пробирки и колбы с неизвестными жидкостями. Исключая этот уголок химика не было ничего, даже книг, журналов и бумаг. Что ж, личность босса имеет право быть неизвестной, ибо стезя, в которой он работает опасна для человека открытого. Моран развернулась на каблуках сапог и поспешила к выходу.  
— Хэй, дорогуша, куда ты собралась? — окликнула ее Норма, когда Моран уже собиралась выходить из здания. Себастьяна застыла у дверей. — Мистер Мориарти сказал, что у тебя проблемы с твоей сукой, и сказал разместить тебя здесь. У меня приказ и возражения не принимаются, — полковница обернулась, глядя на соблазнительную улыбку. Моран ухмыльнулась:  
— Если только рядом будут твои покои.» Норма хитро взглянула и жестом пригласила следовать за ней.

***

Физические тренировки помогают сбросить лишние мысли и создать ясность в голове к предстоящей миссии. Поэтому Моран яростно отжималась уже битых полчаса. Также Себастьяна знала, что за ней наблюдают как минимум уже минут десять, но прерывать тренировку не собиралась. Впрочем, изящные ножки наблюдательницы все же сбили всю концентрацию, и Моран прекратила, поднимаясь на ноги. У порога стояла Норма и восхищенно пожирала взглядом тело полковницы.  
— Выглядит сексуально, — облизнулась брюнетка. Себастьяна выгнула бровь, оглядывая свою ночную посетительницу. Шелковый халат так и просился быть снятым.  
— Решила принять мое предложение, детка? — предположила Моран.  
— Почему бы и нет? — мурлыкнула Норма, проведя кончиками пальцев по предплечьям Моран. — Я же говорила, будет весело.  
— А наше веселье не станет достоянием общественности? — Себастьяна кивнула на потолок, подозревая на наличие камер в комнате. Норма рассмеялась, как тогда в переулке:  
— Не беспокойся, мистер Мориарти доверяет мне управлением этим домом. И запишется это на камеру, только если я захочу снять хоум видео.  
Она развязала пояс халата, раздвинув ткань в разные стороны и демонстрируя свое тело. Себастьяне нравилось оно даже больше, чем в фантазиях. Особенно пухлая грудь с торчащими сосками. Полковница бесцеремонно сжала ее ладонями, сминая и вызывая у Нормы громкий стон.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я с тобой не буду сюсюкаться и болтать дрянь о любви? — зарычала Себастьяна.  
— Я пришла сюда, чтобы потрахаться и дать тебе разрядку перед твоим отъездом. Такой ответ устраивает?  
Ответом служил укус в ключицу Нормы. На том и сошлись.  
Норма была прыткой маленькой дрянью. В комнату она пришла будучи уже распаленной и мокрой, и теперь нагло терлась промежность к промежностью, пачкая своей смазкой. Моран посчитала, что она заслужила парочку шлепков, но это только подстегнуло брюнетку двигаться быстрее и похабно стонать. Себастьяна подтянула ее ноги ближе, чтобы сцепиться вплотную, и крепко перехватила щиколотки. Норма кусала губы, вцепляясь в бедра Себастьяна, и издавала стоны вперемешку с руганью. Двигалась она явно лучше Джин и, может, даже согласиться отлизать… На этой ноте Себастьяна кончила, сжимая до синяков тело Нормы. Брюнетка усмехнулась, подцепив пальцем смазку с промежности Себастьяны и впуская испачканный палец в рот.  
— Может, полижешь тогда, раз неймётся? — предложила Моран, приглашая жестом к своему лону.  
— Это тебе неймётся, по глазам вижу, — шепчет Норма, подкрадываясь как кошка к промежности.  
—Не, не так, детка, — цокает языком Моран, переворачивая девчонку.— Буду растягивать тебя, пока твое лицо между моих ног.  
— Меньше слов, больше дела, Басти, — хихикнула Норма, но ее смех прервался, когда внутрь вошли три пальца. Девчонка заскулила, ведь Моран не давала ей привыкнуть, сразу двигаясь. —«Хорошо принимаешь,» — похвалила полковница, наклоняя голову Нормы, чтобы та лучше отлизала. Брюнетка слизывала все соки и стонала уже от удовольствия, покачивая бедрами. Моран рыкнула, потянув ее за волосы, и хрипло спросила:  
— Как часто ты даёшь себя так трахать?  
Норма по-блядски ухмыльнулась, блеснув черно-карими глазами:  
— Я трахаюсь только с лучшими из лучших. А они попадаются не так уж и часто.  
Себастьяна дернула на себя девчонку, прижимая ее к себе и искусывая шею.  
— Ревнуешь? А как же никаких сюси пуси? — с наигранным удивлением вздохнула Норма.  
— Если ты хочешь ещё приходить ко мне, никаких связей на стороне. Не хочу чувствовать чужого человека, — на полном серьёзе сообщила Моран.  
— Ох, где подписать контракт? — простонала Норма, задрожав в объятьях.


	3. Скандальное похождение в Вене

Норма за кафедрой выглядела скромнее, чем в особняке Мориарти без блядских кожаных юбок и декольте, да и ее серьезное выражение и все эти заумные математические слова явно выбивались из образа легкомысленной шлюшки-секретарши. Но тем не менее Моран была заинтересована, даже очень. Их очень странные отношения прогрессировали и вышли за рамки траха в комнате и опробовали все поверхности особняка, даже кабинет босса. Было очень неловко завалиться в его кабинет, но Норма настолько была уверена в операции, что Себастьяна даже и не смела возражать и показаться трусихой. В итоге девчонка кончила прямо на столе, оставив приличную лужицу. Себастьяна встряхнулась от воспоминания, напоминая себе, что она находится в престижном Венском университете. Лекция велась на немецком, и Моран поражалась тому, как ловко оперирует этим языком Норма, отвечая на вопросы студентов и профессоров про формулу Бинома Ньютона.* Что это Себастьяна представляла смутно, поэтому предоставила разбирательство этого вопроса Норме и лысеньким старикашкам-профессорам. На половине лекции Норма оглядела публику, столкнувшись взглядом с Себастьяной. Ее присутствие несказанно удивило лекторшу, но она предпочла делать вид, что не видела ее.  
— Darauf habe ich alles. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit, — произнесла Норма и зал разразился аплодисментами.* Многие после лекции решили подойти к лекторше и задать свои вопросы. Моран была не исключением: выхватив из рук студента математический учебник, она уверенно подошла к Норме, протягивая его и вкрадчиво шепча:"Hinterlassen Sie Ihr Autogramm, bitte, Ich bin ein großer Fan Ihrer Arbeit.»* Брюнетка взглянула на учебник, а затем на обладательницу голоса и отчеканила:"Dieses Tutorial ist nicht meine Urheberschaft, ich kann es nicht Unterschreiben.»* Моран усмехнулась и вышла из толпы вокруг Нормы, надеясь на второй раунд после.  
После разбора полетов с профессорами Норма направилась к парковке, где ее ожидал черный Фольксваген с водителем. По пути брюнетка совершила звонок и, садясь в машину, она почти его закончила. Моран услышала лишь конец фразы и звучала она, кажется, на китайском. Смысл уловить было невозможно, но поразило больше всего то, как это произносила Норма: совсем как босс, четко и делая паузы между словами. Вот брюнетка оказалась в машине, и, пока машина не укатила восвояси, Моран открыла дверь и села на соседнем сидении. Норма откинула телефон, ухмыляясь. Водитель же удивлённо воззрился на наемницу, но Моран поспешила его заверить:«Alles in Ordnung, fahren Sie zum Hotel. Und bedecken Sie das Fenster, bitte.»* Водитель неуверенно воззрился на Моран, но Норма ему кивнула и он задвинул шторку, окончательно скрыв пассажирский салон от глаз водителя.  
— Так что ты здесь дел… — договорить Норма не успела, так как ее рот заткнула Моран поцелуем.  
Они уже целовались раньше, но тогда это больше походило на дикие животные вылизывания, чем на поцелуй. Сейчас же Моран целовала нежнее, насколько это позволяла натура полковницы.  
—bНеужели лучший наемник Британии не смогла подцепить какую-нибудь шалаву в мое отсутствие? — едко отозвалась Норма, отстранившись.  
— Не люблю, когда меня оставляют без предупреждения, — Себастьяна подцепила пальцами ткань ее рубашки и резко рванула на себя, глядя на упавшие на сидение пуговицы и разорванную ткань. Норма недовольно цокнула языком и взглянула так, что в глазах отчетливо читалось «нашла, где применять свою силу». Моран же было плевать. За неделю отсутствия Нормы в особняке полковница понимала, что сходит с ума. За несколько месяцев брюнетка сумела вскружить ей голову окончательно, а ее поездка в Вену только окончательно подтвердило, как стала Себастьяна зависима от нее. Только в этот момент осознание этого было еще далеко от полковницы. Но уже знала Норма, лениво перебирая льняного цвета пряди волосы и постанывая от ласк губ и зубов на своей груди.  
— Тем более, зачем мне какая-нибудь шалава, если есть ты? — произнесла Себастьяна после некоторого молчания, расстегивая молнию на штанах Нормы и пробираясь в трусы. Норма фыркнула, зло блеснув глазами, и начала лупить ладонями руки и спину Моран. Завязалась потасовка, в ходе которой брюнетка остервенело кусалась и царапалась. В один прекрасный момент Себастьяну достало играть в поддавки, и она перехватила ее руки, скрестив их за спиной одной рукой. Норма шипела и извивалась как истинно ядовитая змея, но Себастьяне было все равно. Свободной рукой она отодвинула край шарфа на ее шее, обнажая заживающие пятна засосов и ухмыляясь. Шея была слабым местом Нормы, от одного прикосновения к ней, брюнетка расслабилась, подаваясь навстречу рукам и губам. Удостоверившись, что угроза обезврежена, полковница расцепила ее руки, давая полную свободу действий.  
Норма сама стянула до щиколоток брюки с бельем, усаживаясь на коленях Себастьяны, и нетерпеливо терлась об колено. Брюнетка получила свою дозу удовольствия, поскакав на ее пальцах как наездница, но у Моран были свои планы на брюнетку. Обмякшую от первого оргазма Норму она поставила в коленно-локтевую позу, заставляя выпятить зад, и схватилась за концы ее шарфа. Толкнувшись пальцами в мокрое лоно, Моран не стала церемониться, вдалбливаясь внутрь и стягивая шарф вокруг шеи Нормы.  
Брюнетка пыталась стонать, вцепившись в ручку двери, но вместо этого выходили хриплые всхлипы. В оленьих карих глазах появились слезы, но Норма не смела прерывать, наоборот, она поощряла садистские наклонности полковницы, убыстренно двигая бедрами и вытягивая шею для более сильного удушья. Себастьяна текла от этого шоу и могла бы кончить от одного только прикосновения. Она раздвинула ягодицы в разные стороны, любуясь открывшимся видом, а затем на пробу лизнула ее лоно.  
Норма задрожала всем телом от ощущения языка внутри себя, и она почувствовала, что не продержится дольше. Ловкие движения языка сводили ее с ума, дразня и не давая большего, поэтому вертко высвободив свою руку, Норма начала направлять голову Себастьяны, ускоряя темп. Через пару таких толчков она кончила, испачкав лицо Себастьяны. Норма знала, что та ей это еще припомнит, ну, а пока можно было игриво чмокнуть ее в нос и прибрать весь беспорядок в салоне. К моменту приезда в отель все выглядело как и прежде, разве что шальные глаза и пухлые губы выдавали о тех шалостях, что творились на протяжении всей поездки. Водитель неодобрительно покачал головой, но вслух ничего не сказал и развернулся прочь от отеля.  
— Не хочешь сказать, что означает на китайском «чадан»? — внезапно спросила Моран.*  
— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, Басти, — ответила Норма, по недоброму блеснув глазами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бином Ньютона — формула разложения произвольной натуральной степени двучлена (a+b)n в многочлен.  
> * Darauf habe ich alles. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit - На это у меня есть все. Спасибо за внимание  
> * Hinterlassen Sie Ihr Autogramm, bitte, Ich bin ein großer Fan Ihrer Arbeit - Оставьте свой автограф, пожалуйста, я большой поклонник Вашей работы  
> * Dieses Tutorial ist nicht meine Urheberschaft, ich kann es nicht Unterschreiben - Этот учебник не является моим авторством, я не могу его подписать  
> * Alles in Ordnung, fahren Sie zum Hotel. Und bedecken Sie das Fenster, bitte - Все в порядке, езжайте в отель. И прикройте окно, пожалуйста.  
> * 炸弹 (китайский) - бомба, "чадан" грубая форма произношения


	4. Моран и мистер Мориарти

— Мне не нравится эта затея, — Моран опять нудит, глядя на то, как Норма замазывает тоналкой засос Себастьяны. Прошел еще месяц с тех пор, как Себастьяна окончательно перебралась в постель к Норме и никого не подпускала к ней на километр, срываясь как цепной пес. Норма больше предпочитала звать ее Тигром и как бы чесала за ушком Себастьяну, когда задумывалась. А Норма часто находилась в думах, ее первоначальный образ легкодоступной девицы был успешной маской, за которым скрывалась весьма одаренная и загадочная личность. Себастьяна все пыталась разгадать этот кубик Рубика и одновременно пыталась сохранить свою задницу после очередного задания, зализывая раны и прижимаясь ночью к брюнетке вместо психологической помощи. Впрочем, Норма тот еще безумец.  
— Ты понимаешь, что, если появишься на этом мероприятии, то станешь мишенью? — Себастьяна психанула, откинув пистолет.  
Норма вздохнула:  
— Мистеру Мориарти виднее, тем более, что я сегодня буду под твоей охраной.  
Себастьяна выгнула бровь:  
— Я же сегодня иду на Риджент-стрит убивать старикашку банкира?  
— Сделали рокировку, — пожала плечами Норма, — Теперь ты меня отпустишь?  
Норма принялась надевать чулки, и Себастьяна застыла, глядя на это зрелище, а затем сглотнула. Рука сама потянулась к резинке чулок, но Норма хлопнула по руке.  
— И даже не смей ревновать меня к мистеру Мориарти, солдафонка, — предупредила брюнетка, одевая короткое черное платье.  
— И он тоже там будет? — повторно удивилась Моран.  
— Конечно, там будут главы всех преступных элементов Англии, то еще собрание чертей, — рассмеялась Норма, — Твой наряд в твоей комнате.

***

Себастьян Моран в последний раз носила платья в далеком детстве, когда Афганистан казался таким невозможным, а то, что ты случайно наступил на ящерку, считалось самым страшным преступлением. Сейчас же Себастьяна хмуро стояла в углу залы, поправляя лямку атласного бордового платья и попивая виски. Пока единственное, что радовало ее за этот вечер — это качественный односолодовый виски, налитый на два пальца. Норма меж тем миленько вела беседу с партнерами мистера Мориарти, щебеча опять о том, как они познакомились с ним, и какая она хорошая секретутка, позволяя Мориарти лапать ее за талию. Моран, наблюдая за ними, была мрачнее тучи, разбив бокал и скинув осколки на поднос проходящему мимо официанту.  
Мистер Мориарти выглядел не совсем таким, как Себастьяна представляла. Хиляк, которого можно сломать пополам, так и лоснился с зализанными волосами при свете люстр в своем смокинге и пищал тонким своим голоском. Естественно, он использовал программы для изменения голоса, кто с таким писклей работать-то будет? Но разочарование в боссе вкупе с ревностью действовали как мигрень, и Моран поспешила было удалиться.  
Норма перехватила ее за руку, приглашая на танец. Себастьяна не особо разбиралась в танцах, но отказаться не смела. Как итог: они стояли на месте, обнимаясь и не замечая подозрительных взглядов в их сторону.  
— Обещаю, ты получишь хорошее возмещение за весь этот цирк сегодня, в том числе денежное, — мурлыкала Норма, прижимаясь теснее. — Просто прояви свои чувства…  
Норма аккуратно подцепила губами ее нижнюю губу и принялась раскованно целовать Себастьяну. Моран поддалась, с жаром целуя и исследуя ее рот, наплевав на ахания со стороны публики. Поцелуй прервал мистер Мориарти, с искаженной гримасой гнева пытавшись ударить полковницу.  
Моран отстранилась, но только ради того, чтобы столкнуть незадачливого босса к столу с пуншем. «Я сама с ним разберусь, жди снаружи,» — прошептала непривычно стальным голосом Норма и увела мистера Мориарти наверх. Спустя пятнадцать минут они, переругиваясь, вышли из залы и, выплеснув на Мориарти бокал с шампанским, Норма вышла наружу, где у деревьев курила Моран. Брюнетка вытащила дрожащими руками сигарету из ее губ и затянулась.  
— Прекрасная ночь, не правда ли? — наконец сказала Норма, и на ее лице не было ни тени нервозности.  
— Что теперь будет? — спросила Моран, кивнув в сторону Мориарти.  
— Ничего, пошли отсюда,— отмахнулась Норма. Но вместо парковки, брюнетка привела их двоих к лабиринту.  
— Что ты задумала? — поинтересовалась Себастьяна.  
— Замышляю только шалость, — отшутилась брюнетка, пройдя определённое количество поворотов и остановившись. — Ты так восхитительно выглядишь в платье, не могу удержаться…  
Норма вновь включила режим маленькой дряни, встав на колени и забираясь под платье, так что торчали только пятки в чулках. Брюнетка стянула нижнее белье с Себастьяны и кончиком языка прошлась по клитору. Моран судорожно выдохнула: Норма умела бесить, но также умела отрабатывать за свои косяки.  
Девчонка старательно облизывала и половые губы и вход, но этого было мало. Себастьяна зарычала, зажав ее голову между ног, в бешеном темпе потираясь об ее язык и лицо. Норма скулила и податливо собирала все соки с языка. На пике ощущений Себастьяна почувствовала в себе пальцы. Они, в отличие, от языка двигались медленно, но задевали все чувствительные места. Себастьяна чувствовала, что она скоро кончит, но предупреждать об этом Норму она не собиралась. В финальном рывке она усилилась, испачкав еще раз ее лицо, и окончательно обмякла. Довольная Норма вылезла из-под юбки, лукаво облизываясь. В доме, где они только что были раздались выстрелы.  
— Эй, там же наш босс, — едва перебирая губами, сообщила Моран.  
— Это не он, пушечное мясо, не более, даю тебе 90% вероятности, что он уже мёртв и перестрелка началась из-за за него, — с черствостью в голосе сообщила Норма. Такую интонацию Моран слышала от нее впервые, — Мистер Мориарти не такой дурак, как ты думала.  
Себастьяна была обескуражена:  
— И часто такое происходит?»  
— Раз в два-три месяца, все думают, хоп, и мы поймали Мориарти, а он как многоголовый дракон, одну голову отрубаешь, появляются еще две, — засмеялась Норма, — Всегда подбирает худых и темноволосых пацанов. А на роль его леди берет каких-нибудь эскортниц. В этот раз это была я, потому что он тебя проверить хотел.  
— И как, я прошла проверку? — Себастьяна поиграла бровями.  
— По идее, это ты должна была меня затащить в безопасное место под предлогом трахнуть, но я жива, а значит справилась, — серьезно сообщила Норма, а затем рассмеялась как безумная. Моран подхватила ее смех.  
— На самом деле, у меня к тебе серьезное предложение, от которого зависит моя судьба, — задумчиво сообщила Норма.  
— Хочешь замуж за меня выскочить? — предположила полковница.  
— Пошла к черту, я серьезно, — обиженно зашипела Норма, — Мистер Мориарти дал мне одно задание. Мне нужно стать им на некоторое время для одной очень заносчивой детективщицы и Скотланд-Ярда. Придется показывать свое лицо и рисковать. Возможно мне придется умереть. Мне нужна охрана, которая обеспечит выполнение плана как по маслу. Возьмешься?  
— Если мои услуги телохранителя спасут тебя от смерти, то тогда я только за, — ответила Себастьяна, взяв ее за руку. В карих глазах плескалась искренняя благодарность.


	5. Начало Большой Игры

Моран не особо любила SMS-переписку или общение в социальных сетях, но с момента занятости Нормы в этом безумном проекте, иногда оставалось общаться только так. Иногда брюнетка раздразнивала своими сообщениями и фотографиями, но тем ярче и неистовее был их момент встречи.  
Сейчас Моран была не настроена возбуждаться, она выслеживала свой объект на крыше с винтовкой на прицеле, когда рядом завибрировал телефон. Открыв телефон, снайперша чуть не задохнулась от нехватки воздуха. На фото красовались живот Нормы с четко очерченной границей салатовых трусиков, выглядывающих из низко посаженных джинс. На трусиках был прикреплен маленькое изображение лесбийского флага. Фото венчала подпись:"Шерлок заценила мои трусики, а что насчет тебя?» Не дождавшись ответа, Норма прислала следующую фотку. Она была еще пошлее: Норма приспустила трусы, выгибая бедра и демонстрируя наличие пробки в ее заднице. Брюнетка бесстыже улыбалась в камеру и снизу подпись:«Мисс Мориарти развлекается в Бартсе.»  
— Надеюсь, тебе никто не помогал вставлять? — написала Моран, чувствуя, как ее пронизывает ревность.  
— Я сама, тигр, — хвастливо сообщила Норма.  
— Не вынимай. Как закончу — приду и сама вытащу. И засуну на полную длину. Несколько раз, — Моран уже рычала, послав нахер всю концентрацию. Она как можно скорее пришьет этого ублюдка. Неважно чисто или грязно, и примчится в особняк трахать свою ненасытную подружку. Объект как на блюдечке появился в окне. Пять, четыре, три, два, один. Выстрел.

***

Мистер Мориарти уже не звонил и не появлялся в поле зрения наемников, его делами плотно занялась Норма. И, честно сказать, ей безумно это шло. Она справлялась со всеми делами короля преступного мира Англии и даже не высказывала усталости. Себастьяна оставалось только поражаться, а старина Пейджет лихо подкручивал свой ус, ухмыляясь. Наемники между собой твердили, что Пейджет знает истинное лицо мистера Мориарти и унесет это знание с собой в могилу. Так что неудивительно, что он являлся приближенным Мориарти. Чем больше Себастьяна смотрела на Норму, тем больше она считала ее похожей на Мориарти согласно краткому описанию: худая, темноволосая и кареглазая, как и все те мальчишки, двойники Мориарти.  
— Ты не заслуживаешь быть просто секретаршей, ты можешь затмить самого Мориарти, может пора его свергнуть? — задумчиво произнесла вслух Себастьяна, поглаживая горячее тело под собой. Норма внимательно послушала ее и звонко рассмеялась:  
— Это невозможно, тигр. И я не просто секретарша, сейчас я связующее звено всего.  
— А он тусит сейчас где-то на Мальдивах и пожинает лавры за тебя? — раздражённо говорит Моран.  
— Тебе это знать сейчас совсем необязательно. Как закончится, обязательно все расскажу, — загадочно сказала Норма и по-кошачьи растянулась на ковре. В камине потрескивали дрова, и свет от огня был единственным источником освещения в этой комнате. Обнаженная Норма казалась сверхъестественным дьяволическим существом вроде суккуба, что Моран вычитал в одной из книжек в комнате брюнетки. Ее вид притягивал к себе, поэтому Моран снова накинулась на нее. Это была долгая и странная ночь.


	6. Моран и Адлер

Моран всей душой ненавидит Этого Мужчину. Себастьяна вообще не в восторге от мужчин, а этого скользкого типа она ненавидит вдвойне. О нем ходит дурная слава и он даже не гнушается искушать мужчин. Впервые они видятся в этом злополучном кабинете Мориарти. Ян Адлер сидит по одну сторону с Нормой, курит кубинские сигары и гладит ладонь брюнетки. Он выдает значительное «О», когда видит Себастьяну, и из его рта выходит колечко дыма.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты теперь играешь в другие ворота. Не в моем вкусе, но крепкий орешек.  
Его льдистые голубые глаза тщательно изучают Себастьяну, от прилизанных и блестящих от геля иссиня-черных волос слепит в глазах, и у Моран зудит в костяшках, чтобы ударить ему в нос. Они с Нормой сейчас похожи на парочку черных блудливых котов, и кулаки зудят еще сильнее, потому что уж слишком хорошо они здесь смотрятся. Брюнетка прерывает эту экзекуцию, спроваживая Адлера:» Мы все обсудили, жду первого отчета как можно скорее.» Адлер, растягивая гласные, благодарит ее и целует в щеку, как заправский сифилитик-француз. Моран уже трясёт.  
Как только за ним захлопывается дверь, Себастьяна протягивает пачку влажных салфеток Норме, чтобы та вытерла щеку. Кажется, брюнетку эту забавит, но она покорно выполняет негласный приказ.  
— Я так понимаю, этот лощеный пидорас еще припрется сюда?  
Норма едва сдерживает смех:  
— Верно, его задание касается Шерлок. Он должен создать ей помехи и вовремя сливать мне информацию.  
— А еще пропихнуть свою сосиску между твоих ног. Ты видела, как он смотрит на тебя? —ругалась Себастьяна.  
— Он на всех так смотрит. И ты не исключение. Так что отключи свою ревность и не срывай мне операцию, — смех затих, сменив деловой серьезностью — Обещаешь?  
Полковница фыркнула, завела руки за спину, скрестила пальцы и только потом вякнула: «Обещаю.»

***

Через несколько дней Моран снова услышала за дубовой дверью звонкий голос Яна Адлера. На этот раз он громко возмущался и матерился, расшагивал из одного угол в другой и задавал один и тот же вопрос:«Почему?» Норма, кажется, приободряла его и давала какие-то советы. Но поводом зайти стала невзначай брошенная фраза:«Я думаю ты все также горяч как и всегда…» Себастьяна ввалилась без стука, обнаруживая Яна в одном черном зимнем пальто на голое тело. Ярость вскипела в крови, а кулак замахнулся сам по себе…  
— Себастьяна Моран, что за привычка пускать кулаки, не обдумав! — кричала Норма, обрабатывая нос этому тощему искусителю. — Он только что от Шерлок, дает отчет!  
— А с голым хреном он пришел, потому что она ему не дала и надеется теперь на тебя? — рычала Себастьяна.  
Ян Адлер зашелся в смехе, держась за свой живот. Моран смерила его презрительным взглядом.  
— Что она, что Джоанна Ватсон — одного теста женщины, — Адлер изрек эту фразу будто она была аксиомой.  
— Он сбежал так от Шерлок, а у меня, извините, запасной мужской одежды нет. С минуты на минуту должен прийти курьер и принести нормальную одежду. Разговор окончен. И с тобой, и с тобой, — Себастьяна не так часто видела Норму вне себя, но сейчас был как раз тот самый случай, когда лучше свалить от нее куда подальше, иначе Британию накроет таким же ураганом, как Катрин в Новом Орлеане.

***

Себастьяна надеялась побухать в одиночестве. Отстраниться от всей рутины (да, и у киллеров и у телохранителей есть своя рутина) и просто насладиться напитком без лишней компании. Компания нашлась сама. За стойку уселся высокий худощавый парень, от которого пахнуло новым ароматом от Paco Rabanne. Незадачливый франт-соблазнитель уселся рядом, совершенно отрешенный и попросил две стопки водки. Себастьяна делала вид, что не замечает Яна Адлера, и опустошала свою пинту. Когда с ней было покончено, Моран собиралась уйти, но ее остановил вкрадчивый голос Адлера:  
— Все кончено, мне скоро конец.  
Он смотрел впереди себя, но адресовывал эту фразу не себе и не бармену, а именно полковнице. Моран вздохнула:  
— Я слышала парни любят давить на жалость, но чтобы профессиональный донжуан опускался до такого уровня? Ты реально на дне или мне кажется?  
Ян усмехнулся и усмешка его стала горькой:  
— Шерлок вскрыла меня как консервную банку. Ее сестрица из правительства не решилась меня прикрывать. А твоей подружке я сейчас как козе баян. Я сделал работу, она мне заплатила, но если попросить больше, то…   
— То что? — поинтересовалась Моран, раздражаясь от очередного ореола таинственности, исходящего от Нормы. В поведении с ней она вела себя будто открытая книга, доступная и легкая, но стоило ей начать разговор с кем-то другим о ней, то перед ее глазам вставал совершенно другой человек, совершенно другая книга.  
— Ты ее не знаешь достаточно, — подтвердил домыслам Ян, залпом выпивая вторую стопку — Но, поверь, она от тебя без ума. Иначе как она мне могла еще отказать?  
Себастьяну его ответ совершенно не порадовал, а мордобой в таком приличном пабе устраивать не хотелось. Ян пошел на попятную: «Успокойся, машина для убийств. Ватсон смирилась с моими шутками, смирись и ты. Лучше сядь и я тебе закажу Джонни Уолкера. Я плачу.» Моран уселась на свое место с неохотой.  
Он продолжил разговор, когда принесли напитки:  
— На самом деле, я пришел, чтобы попрощаться. Не только с тобой и всеми этими вашими ватагами, разделенные на две команды: зло и добро. Сколько хуями не мерьтесь, у вас четверых ни у кого этого и нет.  
Он засмеялся от своей собственной шутки, и хохотал как минимум минуты две, в то время, как Себастьяна мрачно потягивала виски. Вскоре он продолжил:  
— Не мог удержаться. Так вот. Я пришел попрощаться еще с Лондоном и с его замечательными пабами. Лондон, конечно, прекрасен, но помирать я здесь не планирую. Лучше сдохну в объятьях папуаски с сигарой во рту, где-нибудь далеко на юге и у моря. А море унесет с собой мою раздробленную черепушку…   
— Ближе к делу, — буднично сказала Себастьяна, зажав зубочистку между зубов.  
— Так вот, мое прощание тебе: встретимся в аду. Если захочешь тройничок, то жду тебя на втором кругу.  
Дальше Себастьяна не слушала, она вышла из бара и следовала к особняку, раздумывая над словами Адлера о Норме.


	7. Правило Миранды

Джейн Мориарти жевала жвачку на заседании суда. Скука. Дядьки и тетки в париках, ведущие бессмысленную демагогию, только давили на мозги. Другое дело рассматривать Шерли. Она пытается сдержать свои порывы хвастовства как мыльный пузырик сдерживается, чтобы не лопнуть, но как только ей дают слово, она начинает в подробностях описывать присяжных, выказывая свое превосходство. Тщеславие — самый страшный человеческий грех и Шерли совсем скоро падет от его руки. Они вступают с судьей в перепалку, на что высокоактивный детектив-социопат отмечает, что судье не стоит было вчера перепивать. Судья кричит «Довольно!», Мориарти лопает пузырь жвачки. Громко. На весь зал. Это лопнуло терпение верховного судьи. Шерлок уводят под белы ручки из здания суда, а Джейн поворачивается к Джонни-герл, строя грустную моську и искривив уголки рта. Доктор Ватсон злится, и в ее взгляде сквозит такая решительность, что Мориарти сразу вспоминает о других холодно-льдистых глазах. Где-то по ее велению разрывает чужую плоть зубами ее ручной тигр.

***

Время 2 ночи, когда у камеры звякает связка ключей. Мориарти не спит, она прорабатывает новую схему отмывания денег через панамский офшор. Сквозь окно двери она видит охранника тюрьмы, который слишком долго возится с ключами. Это чужак, ряженый в тюремного охранника. Через минуту в камеру заходит и захлопывает за собой дверь неизвестный. Еще через минуту Джейн оказывается прижатой к стене, и с нее спускают штаны.   
— Ты обычно очень общительная во время секса, — смеётся Мориарти. Тигр пришел получить лакомство за проделанную работу.  
— Заткнись и соси, — приказывает Моран, вталкивая пальцы в ее рот.  
Грубость заводит Мориарти с полоборота, она сама насаживается на ее пальцы, цепляясь за мелкие выступы на бетонной стене. Себастьяна оставляет свой след над воротником рубашки Мориарти, а Джейн думает, как вообще возможно жить без постоянных истязаний, синяков и засосов в постели. Немое повеление висит в воздухе, когда у губ Джейн оказывается полицейская дубинка. Мориарти сосет и ее, лишь бы эта сладкая пытка не заканчивалась.  
Когда оружие было смочено как следует, Моран приставляет его ко входу. Дубинка заменяет пальцы и скользит внутри Мориарти, проникая максимально глубоко и вызывая глухой вскрик. Далее следует череда стонов, и Мориарти совершенно срать, на то, что нужно сдерживаться и быть тихой, главное не отпускать от себя Себастьяну.  
— Я думала ты трахнешь меня своим пистолетом, — подначивает Джейн, тяжело дыша.  
— Еще успеешь наскакаться на нем, — пронзительно шепчет полковница, поправляя фуражку охранника и вцепившись до синяков в ее бедра.  
Моран шепчет на ухо пошлый бред, сдабривая его не только английским, но еще парочкой языков. Мориарти от этого прошибает на дрожь и она сжимает внутри себя дубинку, кончая. Себастьяна вынимает ее с победным видом, и не ожидает, как на нее набрасывается с поцелуями Джейн. Мориарти все равно, что это выглядит слишком сентиментально для консультирующего преступника, тигр оценит сантименты, а еще продолжит ебать, особенно если с оленьими глазками попросить. Джейн балуется со смоченными слюной пальцами в другой своей дырочке и встает раком, оглядываясь на лицо своего ночного гостя. Ласково шепчет «выеби» несколько раз, прежде чем та отмирает.  
— У тебя нет ни стыда ни совести, — рычит Моран, оставляя шлепки на ягодицах. Мориарти и не отнекивается: и то и другое давным давно протрахала, скорее всего именно с Себастьяной. Дубинка еще блестит от смазки и туго входит, но Мориарти очень старается.  
Джейн ловит кайф от движений, и резко двигает бедрами, насаживаясь. Ее останавливает твердая рука Себастьяны. Она играет по своим правилам, то вытаскивает почти полностью, то засаживает на максимум. Мориарти скулит.  
— Ты же хотела ебли, так получай, — смеется над ней Моран где-то сверху, нависая и заполняя собой все пространство. Мориарти пытается насадиться на дубинку, а та ее вынимает, оставляя лишь конец у входа.  
Себастьяна эдакий плохой коп, пытает лаской, дразнит клитор, щипает и кусает и кидает с укоризной:  
— Ай-яй-яй, кто бы мог подумать, что великая Мориарти так любит трахаться в задницу. И как плохо, что ей не дают кончить. Может не стоит пытаться самой и просто попросить?  
Джейн выгибает задницу, тихо простанывая:  
— Позволь мне кончить.  
Себастьяна презрительно смеряет ее взглядом:  
— Это мышь пискнула или мне послышалось?  
Мориарти шипит и кричит:  
— Ты дрянь садистская, отдери меня как следует, чтобы я обкончала этот ебучий матрас. Себастьяна удовлетворена ответом. Себастьяна так восхитительно надрачивает ей клитор и двигает дубинкой, что Мориарти начинает сомневаться, а не в порно ли работала раньше ее благоверная. Джейн пачкает своей смазкой матрас, как и обещала, а заодно и ладонь Себастьяны. Они лежат так пару минут кряду, пока на их громкие звуки в дальнем коридоре не идет дежурный конвоир.  
Моран поправляет одежду, вытирает дубинку и проскальзывает из тюремной камеры, запирая ее и шепча:«Завтра ты будешь свободна, а пока представь, что тебя арестовали за проституцию.» Мориарти, как угорелая, вылизывает ее рот на прощание. Ей сегодня мало Моран.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Правило Миранды - юридическое требование в Соединённых Штатах Америки, согласно которому во время задержания задерживаемый должен быть уведомлен о своих правах, а задерживающий его сотрудник правопорядка обязан получить положительный ответ на вопрос, понимает ли он сказанное.


	8. Моран и правда

Моран ненавидит Норму Уилкинс. Она не существует на самом деле. Моран ненавидит Джейн Мориарти, ту самую, кто притворялась «мистером Мориарти» ебучие полтора года. Моран ненавидит себя. За то, что повелась на ее бредни, за то, что начала трахаться с ней, за то, что привязалась. За то, что допустила на крыше Бартса. Себастьяна за долгое время впервые плачет, ревёт как раненый зверь, видя продырявленную знакомую голову и застывшую безумную улыбку. В карих глазах ни намека на жизнь, а лужа крови расползлась по углу крыши, проникая в трещины и швы обшивки. Первые минуты после выстрела Себастьяну трясет так, что она чуть не нажала курок, возможно прострелив башку доктору Ватсон, которая сама плачется у трупа своего детектива в шляпе. Ее рвет в лестничном пролете, пока она собирает винтовку в чехол от саксофона. Она проникает в Бартс через черный вход и бежит на лестницу. Там уже орудуют парни Мориарти, она пытается пробраться к ее телу, но бугаи не пускают ее, отталкивая и наставляя пушки ей в лоб.  
Первые 24 часа кажутся сном. Вот-вот в особняк зайдет живая Джейн-Норма чмокнет в щеку, скажет мурлычащее «дорогуша» и направится в кабинет за дубовыми дверьми. Но этого не происходит. Себастьяна не спит всю ночь и сторожит свой телефон. На следующее утро приходит Пейджет и отдает конверт с письмом в руки Себастьяны.  
«Теперь ты всё узнаешь,» — старина сожалеющее жмёт руку и, шаркая ногами, бредёт из кабинета. В конверте оказывается флешка и листы бумаги. Себастьяна догадывается, что и там, и там нет ничего хорошего, но первым полковница смотрит флешку. На ней оказывается видео. Включив его, она видит ещё живую Джейн-Норму. Она выглядит как Мориарти в строгом костюме-тройке синего цвета и сводит с ума обворожительной улыбкой. Себастьяна вновь плачет.  
«Привет, Басти. Если ты видишь данное видео, значит вполне вероятно, меня нет в живых,» — начала брюнетка с улыбкой и странным энтузиазмом. Моран хотелось очень прострелить сейчас экран, а саму Мориарти воскресить и застрелить снова. Но она продолжала смотреть: «Хочу тебе окончательно открыться. Я не Норма Уилкинс. Мое настоящее имя Джейн Мориарти, и я и есть тот самый мистер Мориарти. Я не хотела тебе это говорить до конца Большой Игры с Шерли, теперь ты заслуживаешь знать.»  
Себастьяна отключила видео. Паззл сложился до конца. Все эти недомолвки, игры с подставные Мориарти, слова Адлера. В голове набатом било «СУКА». Первым пострадали колбы и пробирки. Что-то смешалось, зашипело и взорвалось, но Моран было срать. Вторая жертва были ваза династии Мин, она пострадала вместе с окном. Шкафы летели из угла в угол, стулья крошились под хлесткими ударами. Сил на погромы хватило часа на четыре, но и после этого кабинет уже выглядел как место бойни.  
Выдохнув, Себастьяна решилась включить продолжение видео:«Я знаю, ты меня не простишь так быстро. Это твое право, верно. Но, пожалуйста, досмотри это видео. В конверте вместе с флешкой лежат листы бумаги. Среди них завещание и инструкции на первые недели моего отсутствия. Вояка Пейджет уже выполнил как минимум 10 из этих пунктов за 2 дня с моей смерти. Пейджет все знает обо мне и я ему доверяю.»  
Блядский старик был информирован лучше, чем она. Просто прелесть. Милая мордашка Мориарти продолжала вещать: «Я знаю, что ты думаешь. Шлюшка Джейн доверяет старому маразматику больше, чем своему ебырю. Это не так. Ты под эмоциями, ты не сдерживаешься и можешь навредить себе и нашей компании. Слышишь, нашей, не моей! Потому что я завещаю тебе все свои вложения и средства, а также эту компанию! Поэтому слушай сюда, тигр, возьмись за нее, возьми узды правления на себя или найди доверенное лицо. Но лучше возьмись сама! Пейджет будет рядом, ты для него как дочь и он тебе поможет в любой трясине! В конверте инструкции на первые недели пошагово, вплоть до минут, когда тебе надо сходить в туалет. Там даже прописано время для твоей истерики!»  
Себастьяна заглянула в письма, найдя даты и время, Мориарти дала время на «осмысления и истерику» равное 2 суткам. Моран справилась за полутора. Лучший сотрудник фирмы, как же! Трахала босса и не подозревала.  
«Я знаю, ты умница, но заложить время побольше все же стоит. Что касаемо дальнейших инструкций, они расположены в секретной ящике шкафа. Слева ты увидишь рельеф в виде ангела, нажми на глазницы. Откроется сейф, пароль БАСТИАНА. Пароль нужно ввести правильно с первого раза, иначе все бумаги зальёт кислотой,» — Себастьяна обернулась на громоздкий шкаф и увидела лик слепого ангела. Она вскрыла сейф по инструкции и вытащила ещё один ворох бумаг, заметив дозатор с кислотой в углу сейфа. Чертовски умная девчонка!  
«Надеюсь, ты сделала все правильно. И прежде чем я отключусь, я хочу тебе сказать ещё одну правду: я люблю тебя,» — карие глаза смотрят смущённо, а ее щеки предательски краснеют, — «Не смотри так на меня. Моему образу не идёт такое поведение, но моё тело не слушается в случае с тобой. Ещё с того самого случая в переулке, я думала, что ты мне понравишься. Но чтобы настолько сойти с ума от тебя? Я не планировала в тебя влюбляться, я хотела из тебя сделать что-то наподобие Пейджета: вышколенного, готового заменить меня в любой момент. Но получилось как получилось сейчас. И знаешь, я не жалею! Я не лгала тебе ни в сексе, но в чувствах. Джин не заслуживала тебя, но и я не заслуживала тебя. Я хуже чем это курносое бревно, я монстр, ты знаешь это. Надеюсь, ты найдешь себе кого-то получше. Извини, что не подпустила к своему трупу, ты бы свихнулась ещё сильнее и мы бы выбились из тайминга. Поверь, так лучше. Обещай жить для нашей компании. Обещай жить для меня.»  
На фоне видео кто-то постучался, Мориарти громко попросила подождать минуту.  
«На этой трагичной ноте, я говорю — мне пора. Встретимся в аду: я постоянно буду тусить с 7 по 9 круг. Может снизойду как-то до второго к Яну, чтобы покурить с ним сигары. Не ревнуй!»  
В кабинет постучались, и Себастьяна не сразу поняла, что это стучатся в настоящем времени и в эти дубовые двери. Стучавший не спешил заходить, пока Моран не рявкнула «Заходите!» Это был Пейджет с пенсне на носу и кучей бумаг.   
«Начнем работу, мисс Моран?» — предложил он. Себастьяна неуверенно кивнула.


	9. Возрождение

Три года спустя. Мексика. Пуэрто Эскондидо

Моран любит жаркие страны, всяко лучше, чем дождливая и промозглая Англия. Себастьяне до сих пор снятся тропические леса Бангалора из одного далекого задания. Тогда они знатно пошумели и уничтожили небольшую часть тропического леса своей взрывчаткой. Себастьяна до сих пор смеется, вспоминая свою веселую команду наемников.  
Об Англии Моран предпочитает не думать. Однако что-то знакомое английское преследует ее даже на мексиканских просторах.  
Когда Себастьяна впервые видит знакомое до боли лицо, Моран думает, что перебрала с текилой или ее хватил солнечный удар. Она стоит на пляже Принсипаль в купальнике, ее волосы повязаны платком, а глаза скрыты за огромными солнцезащитными очками. Полковница передумывает идти на пляж и разворачивается по направлению к своей вилле.

***

Моран видит ее лицо на другом конце пешеходного перехода. Только в этот раз ей удается лучше рассмотреть ее: на голове у нее завязан тот же самый платок, что и в прошлый раз, только сейчас принт виден явственнее — разноцветные черепа. Себастьяне хочется смеяться от абсурда. Платок повязан на манер Одри Хепберн, да и в целом ее образ навевает какие-то 50е-60е. Из ярких вещей у нее только платок и ярко-красная лаковая сумка. Светло-бежевое платье напоминает о том злополучном особняке в пригороде Лондона, а ее туфли-лодочки набатом стучат по мексиканскому асфальту. Она встает перед зеброй, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Подчеркнутые подводкой глаза сканируют толпу прохожих, ожидающих светофора, и быстро находит своего наблюдателя. Она делает вид, что видит Моран впервые и крайне ей заинтересована, скользя все тем же восхищенным взглядом по серой футболке, облепляющей фигуру Себастьяны. Мориарти, настоящая или нет, подмигивает, а Моран чувствует, что задыхается. Хочется перехватить ее по пути, встряхнуть и закричать «Какого хрена ты себе позволяешь?! Ты должна лежать в гробу!» Себастьяна и собирается это сделать, но как только светофор горит зеленым, и толпа бежит друг другу навстречу, Мориарти словно растворяется.

***

На Эль Меркадо вовсю кипела жизнь. «Лучший рынок Мексики» — эта фраза повторялась как «Отче Наш» из уст местных продавцов. Моран даже и не сомневалась: по крайней мере кокаин у них качественный. Десна и язык онемели от втертого порошка и, отряхнув руку, Себастьяна дала добро на его экспорт. Безумно пересыхало горло, и, пока товар погружали, Моран вышла к лавочникам за водой. Впереди приближалась группа туристов, громко разговаривая и щёлкая затворами своих фотоаппаратов. Чем ближе была толпа, тем сильнее щелкали фотоаппараты и капали этим звуком на мозги. Моран смахнула все это на эффект наркотика, а потому не придала значения, открывая бутылку. Сделав пару глотков, Себастьяна вернула голову в исходное положение и только сейчас заметила, что она поравнялась с толпой. Туристы оглядывали соседнюю лавку с украшениями. Но только одна туристка отделилась от толпы. Она фотографировала каждую секунду, хотя ничего не примечательного в этой части рынка не было. Внезапно она повернулась к Моран и, словно найдя сокровище, она принялась фотографировать Себастьяну. Со вспышкой.  
— Эй, тебе что ли делать нечего? — раздражённо обратилась Себастьяна к туристке. Та оторвалась от камеры, лучезарно улыбаясь. На нее смотрела Джейн Мориарти, только теперь со светлыми, почти белыми волосами. Но в той же нелепой кепке с британским флагом, в которой она пробралась в Тауэр.  
— Ты просто очень красивая, — мурлыкнула в привычной манере Джейн, даже и не скрывая свой ирландский акцент. Мориарти, схватив за запястье, повела ее в гущу тургруппы. Себастьяна вцепилась в ее руку, послушно следуя за ней. Когда они оказались в эпицентре, около лавки, Джейн взяла у лавочника кольцо, надевая его на палец Себастьяны и вкладывая в ее ладонь ещё и записку. Пока Моран оторопело смотрела на записку, Джейн воспользовалась моментом и запечатлела краткий поцелуй на ее губах.  
— Товар хороший, но не увлекайся, вон как тебя понесло, меня опять видишь.  
Джейн хихикнула и ее толпой туристов унесло прочь от лавки.  
В записке значилось: «7 вечера, сегодня. Ресторан Паскаль. Надо о многом поговорить.»

***

Моран уже и забыла, что Норма-Джейн любила эффектно появляться. Себастьяна даже и не надеялась ее увидеть, все ещё ссылаясь на действие наркотика. Но нет, в семь на пути к летней веранде Паскаля возникла женская фигура, облаченная в белое. Своими движениями она разрезала воздух как нож, и двигала бедрами, пританцовывая. При приближении Себастьяна могла разглядеть ее пепельные волосы, белый брючный костюм и иже белую с ней шляпу.  
— Добрый вечер, Тони Монтано, к Вашим услугам, — с совершенно серьезным лицом сообщила Джейн, снимая свою шляпу и опираясь о спинку стула. На лацкане пиджака поблескивала брошь в виде черепа, плачущего кровью.  
— Д. Диллинджер, решаю проблемы сам, — язвительно сообщила Себастьяна. Мориарти захохотала, опрокидывая в себя стопку текилы и слизывая со своих пальцев соль. И даже не собиралась садиться за стол. В ресторане ритмично зазвучали бонги. Мориарти смотрела на исполнителей, как будто пыталась вспомнить мелодию, а когда вокалист запел, Джейн потянулась в ресторан, танцуя.  
Мориарти знала, что за ней неотрывно следит ее Тигр. И даже пальцем манить не надо было, чтобы она присоединилась к танцу. Джейн с закрытыми глазами почувствовала, как ее тело прижимают к себе, а слегка шершавые пальцы приобнимают за шею, заставляя двигаться в более медленном темпе.  
— Прошло три года. А ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего не происходило. Выглядит по свински, ты так не считаешь? — раздраженно шепчет Себастьяна, ведя их в танце. Моран ведет носом у шеи, втягивая знакомый запах духов. У нее было их несколько. Официальная Мориарти носила Paco Rabanne, игривое настроение — носила шлейф Nina Ricci, настроение на страсть — Poison girl от Dior. Сейчас был третий вариант, всколыхнувший целое цунами эмоций и воспоминаний внутри, где до этого был штиль. Глаза заволокло пеленой, а потом был только удар и крики публики. Очнувшись от морока, Себастьяна увидела лежащую на паркете Мориарти с кровью из носа. Хостес попросил удалиться из их заведения, но Себастьяна вышла сама, оставив на столе крупную пачку мятых купюр. Она зашла за угол дома, доставая сигареты. Следом за ней, меньше чем через 5 минут вышла и Джейн, поддерживаемая кем-то из публики и отказывающаяся от помощи. Себастьяна поймала ее взгляд, прикуривая. Они еще не закончили.  
— Мне надо было залечь на дно, на время. Если бы я этого не сделала, под угрозой оказалась бы и я, и ты, и вся наша компания. Я знала, что ты прекрасно справишься со своими обязанностями… Именно, я, черт дери, хотела тебе сообщить, прежде чем ты мне расквасила рожу! — закричала Джейн, вырывая тлеющую сигарету из губ Себастьяны.  
— Ты могла бы и предупредить, — отрезала Моран, недовольно глядя на то, как затягивается сигаретой Мориарти и выкидывает ее восвояси. Теперь ее вид несколько потерял лоск: растрепанные волосы, помятый костюм и капли крови на пиджаке.  
— Ты испортила мне пиджак, — капризно сообщила Джейн.  
— Так сними это дерьмо, — резко отвечает Моран, и Мориарти шипит сквозь зубы, сдергивая его с себя. Чертова Мориарти не удосужилась под блузку надеть лифчик и теперь Моран не старается пялиться на ее грудь. Судя по ухмылке, у нее это выходит плохо.  
— Кстати «о предупредить»: я тебе уже говорила, что могу умереть. Так ты меня хорошо слушала, значит? — слукавила Джейн.  
Ответом было впечатывание в стену:"Зачем мне было врать про свою личность?» Джейн почувствовала твердую хватку на своей шее.  
— Это тоже часть плана. С твоей эмоциональностью и прямолинейностью знать все равно срыву моих замыслов, — хрипло сообщила Джейн.  
— План значит?»— закричала Себастьяна, царапая ногтями шею Мориарти, — Так что ты планируешь сейчас?  
— Вернуться. В первую очередь, к тебе. Продолжить работу. И больше никаких секретов от тебя, — из глаз Джейн непроизвольно хлынули слезы, и Моран отшатнулась, отпуская Мориарти.  
— Я не знаю, как мне быть с тобой. Я тебя ненавижу до скрежета зубов, — выдает Себастьяна, а руки начинают сами по себе дрожать и сжиматься в кулаки. Джейн приближается к ней, уверенно положив ладонь ей на щеку.  
— Меня зовут Джейн, я консультирующий преступник, и мне нравятся высокие блондинки снайперы. Три года назад я встречалась с одной такой. Поможешь найти?  
— Иди к черту, — смеется Себастьяна, наклоняясь первой за поцелуем. Мориарти подчиняется, раскрываясь и хватаясь за полковницу, как за самое дорогое, что у нее имеется.  
— Только никаких секретов, никаких Шерлоков, Адлеров и прочих таких созданий, — устанавливает правила Себастьяна, — Я знаю, что и та, и другой живы, так что не дури меня. И перекрашивайся в натуральный цвет, как можно быстрее.  
Мориарти, пораздумывав немного, протянула свою руку в ответ:  
— Согласна, буду чинить косвенно козни Шерли и тусить с местными наркобаронами. Но у меня свое условие. Оливия из Мемфиса. Убери ее из своей жизни или я уберу жизнь из нее.  
Себастьяна молча пожала руку. Предзакатное небо окрасилось на горизонте темно-красным цветом, будто кому-то вспороли глотку, а кровь хлынула на небо. Сегодняшний вечер ознаменовался новой эпохой правления Мориарти.


End file.
